It's My Own Cheating Heart That Makes Me Cry
by Hez-xx
Summary: Set after series 4, episode 2. Can Naomi win Emily back or is it all over? My first attempt at a Naomily story. Just wanted to see how I got on with it really. Please read/review. Comments/Feedback would be greatly appriecated.
1. My Own Cheating Heart

**IT'S MY OWN CHEATING HEART THAT MAKES ME CRY.**

_Oh i'm so clever, I'm so clever, I'm so Clever._

_Until my paranoia kicks in then i'll accuse her._

_Of doing all the worst things I do best. _

_It's funny how me fucking her about_

_Has got me in this fucking mess._

How fucking ironic, Naomi thought as words quietly escaped the sound system. She reached over, quickly pushing the 'off' button before she heard any more. She fucked up. Ruined them. Ruined everything. They were no longer special and it was all because of her. Knowing Emily was just downstairs and outside made her want to rush down after her but she didn't. She couldn't. So she sat down on the bed, their bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. A silent and painful tear, slipping down her cheek.

"You shouldn't get to cry, Naomi."

On hearing the voice she wasn't expecting to hear, Naomi lifted her head and glanced towards the doorway of their bedroom. The bedroom in which they had spent endless nights together, showing and sharing their love for each other. The very thought of all that being lost because of one stupid mistake she had made, brought the tears back to her eyes.

"Emily." She tearfully whispered, gently wiping her red eyes with the palms of her hands. "I didn't think you'd come in."

"I nearly fucking didn't." Emily's voice was harsh. Her eyes just as red and puffy from the tears she had already cried. "I don't know why I have because i'm so angry with you right now."

"I know." Naomi nodded, holding back her sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Those words won't make everything with us better!" The harshness in the red head's voice didn't disappear. On a number of occasions, Naomi had cried on Emily's shoulder and she had been there for her but not this time. This time Naomi would have to cry her tears on her own. Without Emily's sympathy. "You've been lying to me." Her words softened, she gently bit down on her bottom lip, holding back her emotions. She wanted to be strong or atleast try and make Naomi believe so. "You woke up with me every morning since that stupid fucking open day, looked me in the eye and lied to me. Nothing with us has been real. Has it?"

"It has." Naomi insisted. "It has, Em. I love y-"

"Don't. Please. Don't say that to me."

"Wha-"

"Did you even think of me?" Emily's question was met with Naomi's silence, so she continued. "When you brought her here, to our room, in our fucking bed... Did you think of me at all?"

"Emily.."

"Answer me, Naomi!" She yelled painfully. "I want the truth. I need the truth."

"I was scared, Em."

"Yeah and like I said, you're always fucking scared." She hit back, finally stepping into their room properly. She turned and gently pushed the door shut, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "You haven't changed have you? You're still that same person. That same Naomi, I wished would be braver all those months ago at the lake."

"No. No. I'm not." She sniffed, rubbing the tears from her cheek. "You know i'm not."

"I don't know anything anymore." Leaning against the door she had just closed, Emily decided to continue. "I asked you if you knew her and you said you didn't. I asked you if you if anything happened and you said it didn't. You lied. Stood right infront of me and lied to me. Made me feel like I was being so fucking ridiculous. I felt so guilty and stupid for not believing you as soon as you told me. If you felt trapped, all you had to do was tell me."

"I was sca-"

"Scared? Yeah I know. You've told me so many times. Why didn't you just come home and talk to me?" She swallowed hard, knowing her tears were ready to appear once more. "Why did you have to ruin it?... You knew we were special.."

"It meant nothing, Ems." Naomi replied, trying so hard to hold herself together.

"It did to me, Naomi." She sobbed. "I trusted you. I loved you."

"I know and i'm..." She stopped, watching her girlfriend go around their room. ".. Please don't

do that. Don't go home."

"Home? I'm not going home!" She answered, grabbing her shorts and top from the side drawer. "I can't go home. I'm not letting her be right about us. I'm not letting my Mum say 'I told you so' or fucking Katie, for that matter."

"You're staying?"

"Only because i've got nowhere else to go." She replied. Naomi sighed some kind of relief. Even if she said it was because she had nowhere else to go, she was still going to stay and that was all that mattered. "I'll sleep downstairs on the sofa."

"Emily?" Naomi jumped off the bed and chased after her girlfriend, who stopped at the top of the stairs after hearing her name. For a moment, she wasn't quite sure what to say. The pain she had caused was so obvious in the face looking back at her. "I'll sleep downstairs. I want you to have our room. Please."

"Except it's not our room is it? Not anymore. I can't without thinking of you tw-"

"Emily, we didn't.... I didn't..." Naomi struggled. "...It's still our room. It's still our bed. I might

have been a total prick but I didn't bring her to our room. I fucked up but I meant what I put on that stupid note. I'll do anything. I'll do anything to put it right between us."

"Goodnight Naomi." Emily's reply was blunt but it was all she could muster in that moment

as she brushed past her girlfriend and entered their room.

She wouldn't sleep. She knew neither of them would.


	2. Meddle

**IT'S MY OWN CHEATING HEART THAT MAKES ME CRY**

**CHAPTER 2- Meddle.**

Sneaking out of Naomi's whilst she slept on the sofa, was never part of Emily's plans but when she realised it was going on seven o'clock in the morning and she hadn't yet slept a wink, she changed her mind. She couldn't face Naomi. She didn't know how to. At times last night, she couldn't even bring herself to look at the girl she knew she loved. The girl she'd do absolutely anything for, the girl who had always captured her heart had just broken it. Shattered their special bond and ruined everything they had together. Emily had thought so many thoughts, planned so many plans and now none of it mattered. None of it.

Emily reached the Fitch household not long after leaving Naomi's and after searching for her key, she eventually found it tucked inside the back of her jeans pocket. Shoving it into the lock, she pushes the door open and steps inside before climbing the stairs, removing her jacket as she goes.

"For fuck sakes, watch it!" Katie's sleepy voice seemed to bring her twin back to reality. She rubbed her eyes, adjusting them to the light. "What time is it?"

"Half seven or something." Emily shrugged, walking towards the bedroom. The last thing she wanted to do was sit and talk. Tossing her jacket on the bottom of her bed, she pulled her top over her head and changed into her sleeping wear before diving under the duvet. She could sense her Sister standing over her. "Fuck off, Katie!"

"What's going on, Em?" She asked, deciding to stay put. "And don't be such a bitch about it."

"It's none of your business."

"You're upset. I want to know who..." Katie stopped herself, something clicking. "It was Naomi, right? I fucking knew she'd hurt you. I told you didn't I?"

"What and it makes you so fucking happy that you were right does it?" Emily sobbed from under her duvet, clenching her fists and closing her eyes to prevent tears slipping down her cheeks. "Mum will be the fucking same."

"Ems, i'm not happy seeing you like this." Katie added, gently perching herself on the side of her Sister's bed. "Such a stupid bitch. What's she done?"

"I don't want to talk about, Katie!"

"Well i'm not leaving until you tell me." She replied, quickly. She wanted to know, even if Emily had just told her it was the last thing she wanted to talk about. "If you don't tell me, maybe I should go round to Naomi's and find out from her."

"Sophia!" Emily cried out. "I found out about her and Sophia."

"The dead girl?" Her face was washed with confusion for a moment. She stepped away from the bedroom door and made her way back to the bed she was sitting on just seconds before. "Naomi and.... Did she cheat on you?.... Did she shag that girl behind your back?"

"I trusted her, Katie." Emily cried, no longer able to hold her emotions back as she was comforted by her Sister. "I loved her. I really, really loved her."

"Shhhh, I know Ems. It's okay. It's okay."

**

Naomi was disturbed from her slumber as the morning post slipped through the letterbox and landed on her mat. For a moment, everything was fine and she was happy until she remembered exactly why she was sleeping on the sofa. Swearing at herself out loud, she threw back the blanket that was draped around her and sleepily staggered across to gather the small bundle of letters.

Junk. Junk. Junk. She sighed and placed the post on the side table, making her way into the kitchen to flick on the kettle. Coffee was what she needed right now. Scooping two spoonfuls into her mug, she was disturbed by a loud knock at the front door and whoever it was, wasn't giving up easily.

"Keep your fucking knickers on, i'm coming!" She spoke as she swung the front door open and was then sent flying by an aggressive punch from her girlfriend's twin Sister, Katie.

"If you fucking managed to keep yours on, you wouldn't be in this mess!" She explained, stepping into the house as Naomi held her mouth. "I was right about you wasn't I? You're just a slut."

"Coming from you?" Naomi almost laughed. Almost. "I made a mistake, Katie. Don't tell me you've never fucked up before."

"This isn't about me." She replied through gritted teeth. "You've broken her heart. You do know that don't you?"

"I thought she was upst..." Naomi paused, realising Emily must have left as soon as she knew it was clear to. "...Where is she?"

"At home, in bed. She fucking cried herself to sleep."

"What exactly did she tell you?" Naomi asked. "Not that it's any of your fucking business."

"Everything. She told me everything. You and Sophia, behind her back. Did it make you feel good? Sneaking around?"

"It wasn't like that."

"So what was it like, having a dirty little secret?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Katie." Naomi responded, tasting the blood from her lip. "I fucked up. Made a mistake. I'm not the first and I won't be the last."

"You have fucked up." Katie smiled, knowing this is exactly what she was waiting on. "Now Emily is back where she belongs. She's mine, not yours. She'll never be yours, Naomi."

"She's not some fucking toy, Katie." She answered. "When you going to realise that she's not yours? She's her own person. You don't get to claim her."

"Neither do you anymore." She smirked. The kind of smirk you just want to knock off someone's face. Naomi wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Plus, it was hardly a way to get back into Emily's good books. "You fucked up Naomi, now you leave her alone."

"Get out."

**

"Em?....Emily?" Katie whispered, gently nudging her Sister awake. She smiled at how sleepy Emily looked. "I made you some tea." She finished, placing the mug on the side table.

"Thanks." She rubbed her face, sitting herself up. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Few hours. Thought you might have needed it."

"Does Mum know i'm here?" Emily questioned rather nervously. The last thing she wanted and needed was the 'I told you so' speech from her own Mother. Katie's head shook, telling her Sister that their Mother left for work in a rush earlier in the morning. "Thank fuck."

"Em." Katie groaned.

"Oh come on Katie, you know this is exactly the news she wanted."

"She only wants the best for you."

"It's none of her business. It's not yours either." Emily answered back, throwing the duvet to the side. She stood up, gathering her clothes together. "I don't want Mum to know. It's between me and Naomi."

"She'll wonder why you've moved back in."

"I haven't moved back in." She spoke, pulling the top over her head. "I'm going back to Naomi's."

"You're doing what?" Katie almost laughed, not quite sure she heard her Sister correctly. "You're going back to her?... You're such a stupid bitch, Emily!"

"Fuck off." She hit back sharply, grabbing her jacket from the floor. "I said it's none of your business. So stay out of it."


	3. Tears and Rain

**IT'S MY OWN CHEATING HEART THAT MAKES ME CRY**

**CHAPTER 3; TEARS AND RAIN.**

Cook. Effy. Emily.

It was the last name that stood out to Naomi. She thought about pressing down on the green call button but bottled it every single time. She had no idea what to say. Emily upped and left at the first chance she got and it scared Naomi that she didn't know if or when she was coming back. It was already hours since Katie left and there was still no sign of Emily. Naomi soon gave up debating with herself and tossed her phone onto the sofa before heading towards the bathroom.

"Ouch. Fuck sake." She winced, touching the small but very visible cut on her bottom lip. Something she probably deserved if she told herself the truth and Emily was never going to do it, so it wasn't in the least bit surprising that Katie decided to involve herself. As Naomi brought herself away from the mirror, she heard the front door slam shut. Emily. "Em?" She called, making her way to the top of the stairs and then down them. "Emily, I thought we could talk."

"Naomi darling!" Emily slurred. Now it was obvious where she had been all this time. "I've invited our friends. You don't mind do you?" Placing a sarcastic, drunken kiss on Naomi's cheek, Emily continued on and was followed by Freddie, JJ, Cook, Effy and Pandora. They all made their own way into the front room, unaware of the awkwardness between both girls.

"Emily, can I have a word please?"

"Why not?" The redhead stopped. "You usually get what you want, don't you?"

Once in the kitchen, Naomi pushed the door shut and blocked out the noise their friends were already making, whilst Emily searched around for the bottle of vodka she knew they had kept from their last party.

"I don't think this is a good idea." She whispered, sighing quietly. Emily continued. "How much have you had already, Em?"

"Where's that bottle of vodka? I'm sure we kept it in here somewhere."

"Emily?"

"Oh fuck it. Cook brought some, i'm sure he won't mind sharing."

"Emily, please. Please don't ignore me." Naomi pleaded. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk about it, Naomi." Emily hit back. "I can't even fucking look at you." She confessed, brushing past her girlfriend in order to escape the kitchen but in doing so, she only walked into the one person she didn't want to be here. "For fuck sake, what do you want?"

"Party." She grinned, holding up and showing off the booze she had brought with her. "Found out from, Freddie. Thought you would have invited your own Sister, Ems."

**

"So what's the occasion?" Katie asked as she was pushed into the hallway by her Sister. "Naomi cheated, you forgave her so we all have one big party to celebrate."

"Shut the fuck up, Katie!" Emily hushed, aware their friends were only in the next room. "I don't want anyone else knowing about mine and Naomi's business. So I am asking you nicely, to keep that big mouth of yours shut."

"Why are you still protecting her, Em?"

"Just keep quiet." Emily warned and then nodded towards the front room, where the party was already getting started without them. "Everyone is already in there. I'll be there in a minute."

**

"What you doing hiding in here, Naomikins?" Cook spoke, entering the kitchen and closing the door behind him. He pulled up a chair and took a seat, lighting up his cigarette whilst holding onto his bottle of beer. The usual cheeky smile on his face, faded. "What's going on with you and your girl?"

"I fucked up." She answered simply. Grateful to accept a smoke from him. "I don't know how to put things right. I don't even know if I can."

"It's you and Em." He smiled, nudging her gently in an attempt to cheer her up. "You two always sort it out in the end."

"Would you forgive someone that cheated on you, Cook?" Naomi asked turning to him properly to hand back his cigarette. Confusion washed over his face. "Sophia. I cheated on Em, with Sophia and now she's dead and..."

"You what?... You and Sophia had an affair?"

"Please don't call it that, Cook." Naomi cringed. The thought made her feel sick. "It was just a mistake. I love Emily. You know that. Right?"

"Ofcourse." He nodded, taking a quick drink out the beer bottle. "So who messed you up then? Cos I sure know that wasn't Emily."

"No, Emily hasn't even noticed." She added.. "Just someone that looks alot like her."

"Katie?" He questioned, Naomi nodded back and Cook stood to his feet and held his hand out towards his friend. "Come on girl, it's a party and I can't let you hide in here all night." Knowing she didn't really have a choice in the matter, she reached out and clasped Cook's hand in her own, allowing him to pull her up off the seat she had been sitting on since she had witnessed the arrival of Katie. Cook stopped them both in the hallway just before the front room door. "I can get everyone to fuck off, you know? If you want some time with Emily."

"Thanks, Cook." She gently pressed her lips to his cheek and smiled. "But I don't think it'll make a slightest bit of difference right now. She can't look at me."

"Once she's done being angry, she'll listen."

"How do you even know that?"

"Like I said before, it's you and Ems." He answered. "I don't know where the fuck anyone is going to be in a few years time but I do know, wherever you are, Emily will be there."

"I hope so." She replied. "You go in. I won't be long. Just need some air for a bit."

**

Despite the rain coming down fast, Naomi still insisted on sitting on the wall outside the house with her alcohol. She could hear the noise from inside, people enjoying themselves and that feeling was so far from where she was. She felt like she did before Emily. Alone.

She heard the door open and then close, only a few seconds later. Someone was walking to her and she was convinced it was Cook until Emily came into her view, perching herself on the wall next to her. She was surprised. Especially after their exchange earlier on that night. 'I can't even fucking look at you.' It brought tears, even now.

"You'll freeze to death out here." Emily was quiet, her voice almost a complete whisper. Naomi could feel the look she was receiving. Now she could look at her. "And it's fucking raining."

"I just needed some fresh air." Naomi half turned her face, catching Emily's frown.

"What happened?" She was suddenly full of concern. The drink from before, not making the effect it had done earlier. Naomi shrugged in response, lowering her head to stare at her feet. "Naomi, who did that to you?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?" She hit back, gently touching the side of her girlfriend's face, so she could properly look at the damage. "You're fucking bleeding. Don't tell me it's nothing. Just tell me. Tell me who it was."

"Em, she was just protecting you."

"Katie did this?" She asked and was met with Naomi's nod of the head. "Interfering bitch!"

"Emily." Naomi pleaded, her hand gripping hold of Emily's which was still gently against her cheek. That contact was what she had been longer for. "Sit with me for a bit. Please?"

"I can't. I fucking told her it was none of her business." She pulled her hand away and stood up from the wall, walking back towards the house. "She can't just show up here and fucking hit you, Naomi. This is our house. You're my girlfriend and this is our problem. It's nothing to do with her."


	4. Hate That I Love You

**IT'S MY OWN CHEATING HEART THAT MAKES ME CRY**

**CHAPTER 4; **

**HATE THAT I LOVE YOU.**

Emily awoke next morning, stretching her arms out like she did every morning, only once again, the person she was reaching out for wasn't there. She remembered and cursed under her breath. Naomi was still sleeping downstairs on the sofa, they were still in separate rooms, separate beds. Miles apart really. Emily sighed, opening her eyes and running her hands through her hair for a moment before the phone buzzed on the table next to her. She reached over, grabbing it from the side.

One new message from, Katie.

"Bitch." Emily whispered, pressing down on the open button. She was in no mood to forgive her interfering twin and thought she had made that perfectly clear when she called and end to the party and kicked her out of the house.

"Em?" Naomi's voice faded through from the other side of the bedroom door, it stopped Emily from reading the message on her phone and she ended up placing it back on the bedside table. "I've made you some breakfast. Can I come in?"

"Ofcourse." Emily replied quietly. Naomi entered, breakfast tray in hand as she approached the bed. Their bed. One she'd do anything to get back into. Already she was missing it. Missing her. Emily thankfully accepted the breakfast and rested it on her lap, taking a quick half glance at her girlfriend. "You not having any?"

"Don't feel like it." She shrugged in response.

"You've got to eat, Naoms." Her voice was full of concern and it touched Naomi. Even after everything that had happened, everything that she'd done, Emily was still worried about her. Still protecting her just like she had done the night before when she found out about her run in with Katie. "We can share. Sit down." Emily patted the bed next to her, the space that had been empty for the previous two nights. Naomi was grateful, the corners of her mouth turning to a secret little smile as she settled down and grabbed a slice of toast from the plate. Emily watched, a slight smile appearing to match the one she was unaware of receiving. "I thought you said you didn't feel like breakfast?"

"Well I didn't but then you asked me to stay." Naomi answered, taking another bite out of the toast as Emily averted her gaze and started tucking in. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Fighting my corner, defending me when Katie had a go."

"She's an interfering cow."

"I didn't deserve your support, Ems."

"You didn't deserve that slap in the face." Emily replied, watching as Naomi gently bit down on her lip. "I told her to stay out of it, told her it was our business but she still turned up here and.."

The knock at the front door interrupted the two girls from their shared breakfast and even though it was obvious that both wanted to ignore it, Naomi sighed and decided to go and see who it was.

**

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, firing the question in the direction of her Mother who was stood at the opposite end of the room, arms folded whilst she glared at Naomi. "Mum?"

"Get your things together, Emily. You're coming home." Jenna spoke, her harsh tone never once fading.

"I'm not." She almost laughed. "This is my home."

"With her?" Her Mum scoffed in response. "I knew she'd fuck you up, Emily."

"What has Katie been telling you?" Emily shouted. "Because it's none of her fucking business and it's none of yours either."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" She hit back just as angrily. "This is my home, whether you like it or not. I told Katie she wasn't welcome in this house and now i'm telling you the same."

"Em." Naomi whispered, urging Emily to think about what she was saying. Jenna snapped to cut her off, not willing to allow her any time to open her mouth.

"She's your Sister!"

"She's an interfering bitch is what she is. She had no fucking right coming round here, shouting her big mouth off and hurting Naomi."

"She deserved it."

"I'm going to go clean up breakfast, Em." Naomi found her voice, it was quiet and slightly shaky but she held it together long enough. She couldn't be in that room. Didn't want to be in that room. Emily turned to her and Naomi hushed her voice lower. "I don't think me being here is a good idea, right now."

**

The room fell silent moments after Naomi made a quick exit, Emily refusing to make any kind of conversation towards her Mother, who was carefully allowing her eyes to travel around the surroundings. Photos of their times together were everywhere for Jenna to see and even a suggestive note on the board still hadn't be washed off from weeks before. Emily couldn't help but smirk at her Mother's facial expression.

"Your Dad would be happy to have you home, James too."

"I'm not coming home." Emily said once again. "This is my home now. Why can't you just accept that?"

"I don't like you staying here with... that girl."

"Her name is Naomi."

"Why are you still defending her, Emily?" Jenna sighed as she asked, eventually taking a seat. "She was with someone else. Someone who wasn't you."

"We all make mistakes."

"Emily, people who cheat once..."

"I love her." Emily interrupted, her tone rising. "When I found out, I hated myself for not being able to stop. I can't walk away from everything we have together. I wanted to at first, I didn't want to come back here and I couldn't even look at her.... I was so angry at her for lying to me, for ruining everything..."

"You deserve better, Emily."

"I don't want better." Emily responded, half glancing at one of the pictures of them both that was pinned to the wall. "I want her. I want Naomi. If that has to mean that I lose you and Katie then that's your decision."

"You're choosing, Naomi?"

"There shouldn't have to be a fucking choice!" She cried. "Why can't you just accept us, like Dad?..Why have you got to make it sound like it's so wrong for me to be in love with a girl?"

"I... I can't Emily." Jenna stated, standing up to leave. "You might find it so easy to forgive Naomi for what she did but I can't. I won't."

**

Naomi heard the front door slam shut and guessed it was Jenna leaving, so she stopped with the washing up and wandered back into the front room. She heard Emily crying before she came into view and for a moment, she stood in the doorway and found herself unable to move.

"I hate her!" Emily sobbed from behind her hands, knowing Naomi was stood behind her at the door. "I fucking hate her."

"Ems, you don't mean that. She's your Mum."

"Who hates who I am." Her sobbing continued and Naomi finally made a move, walking round to sit on the chair with Emily, who wiped her eyes with a tissue. "She's never going to accept us, is she?... I can't believe she made it sound like I had to choose..."

"She made you choose?" Naomi asked, surprised and slightly angry. "Fuck. Emily, I am sorry. I shouldn't have been such a coward. I should have just taken all she had to throw at me for what I did."

"But it's none of their business. It's ours." Emily answered. "You made a mistake, Naomi. I fucking hated you for not talking to me, I hated you for telling her what you should have been telling me. I thought we couldn't go back, couldn't get back to being us again.."

"We can." Naomi added, getting tearful. "Please don't give up on me."

"You broke my heart. You do know that don't you?" As Emily spoke, Naomi couldn't bring herself to speak and nodded to answer. She reached out, briefly placing her hand on top of Naomi's and then pushed her hand underneath, linking their fingers together and gripping on tightly. "I want you to mend it, Naoms. I want you to fix this, fix us."

"I've missed you." Now it was Naomi's turn to sob. She glanced down, looking at the hand she was gripping onto. She never wanted to let go. "I'll do anything you want."

"Just.... Hold me, Naomi."

"What?"

"I've missed being close to you, so just hold me for a bit. Please?" She allowed a smile to appear onto her face, Naomi seemed nervous. "Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Her whisper faded as she gently buried herself into her girlfriend and cuddled up on the chair. She closed her eyes, the familiar scent of Naomi coming back to her. She'd missed that too. Especially during the night, when she'd wake up and long for Naomi to be sleeping next to her.

"Emily?" Naomi whispered, breaking the few minutes of silence they had shared. She continued, lovingly running her fingers through the red coloured hair. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"If I thought you didn't, I wouldn't still be here."

"I'm going to suggest something but promise me you won't freak out or anything. Okay?"

"Why?" Emily lifted her head from Naomi's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Promise first."

"Okay." She sighed, knowing she had to agree to that first. "I promise. I won't shout, freak out or get angry."

"I think I should go and see your Mum."

"You what? Naomi, no..."

"If I speak to her, tell her how much I love you, how i'll never hurt you again, she might accept it a bit more than she's doing now. She's angry at me because I hurt you, I understand that and want to put it right or atleast try to."

"She won't listen. You know what she's like with us."

"She thinks i'm not good enough for you. She's probably fucking right too because i'm not am I? You deserve so much better than me, Emily."

"She said the same thing but i'll tell you what I told her, I don't want better." She raised her hand, carefully tucking a strand of Naomi's hair, behind her ear. "I want you, Naoms. You're all i've ever wanted."

"I don't want you to lose your family, Em. You always told me to be brave, so let me be brave and go to face your Mum. Come with me if it'll make you feel better?... I'm sure your Dad would be happy to see you."

"You think i'd let you go to see her alone?" She frowned. "You must be fucking crazy. I'm coming with you."

"Okay." Naomi accepted her decision and deep down was thankful that Emily wanted to come with her for support, she knew she would need. Jenna Fitch was hardly the easiest person to talk round as Naomi had found out many times previously. "Thank you."

"Just not yet though, okay?" Emily whispered, snuggling back up to Naomi. "I just want to stay here for a bit longer. We don't have to talk. I'm happy like this."

"Me too." Naomi replied, running her hand across the arm that was secured across her stomach. Despite wanting to try and sort things out with Jenna as quick as possible, she was enjoying feeling and having Emily so close to her again and was happy to agree not to break the moment quite so soon.


	5. Fight For This Love

**IT'S MY OWN CHEATING HEART THAT MAKES ME CRY**

**CHAPTER 5;**

**FIGHT FOR THIS LOVE.**

After spending the majority of the day cuddled up with Naomi in the front room of their house, Emily was starting to feel more positive about how they could work past the recent troubles. Despite not being able to even look at her recently, today she couldn't bring herself to be away from her and even though her broken heart was still shattered, Naomi had already mended a very small part. She promised she'd mend what she had broken and Emily was starting to really believe that they could come through, what seemed like, the impossible.

They walked together to the Fitch house and usually it would be hand in hand but not this time. They were talking, half smiling as words were spoken but contact was back to being minimal. Stopping just at the end of the drive, Emily turned her head to glance at Naomi who was nervously staring ahead of her.

"You don't have to speak to her, Naomi." Emily spoke. "You know that, right?"

"I want to." Naomi answered, nodding her head. "She's never liked me and now i've gave her reason not to. I don't blame her for being angry with me, I fucked up with you and she knows you deserve better.."

"She knows I don't want better." She added, breaking eye contact from her family home. "She knows I want you."

"You know, I thought about what I was going to say but now, i've lost it." She laughed slightly, it was so typical of her. She didn't want to go in there as a nervous, mumbling wreck. She wanted to go in there and fight for her relationship. She wanted to prove to Jenna that, despite her one huge mistake, she was the one and only person who was right for Emily. "Fuck sake, it's so typical!"

"Naomi." Emily whispered, a comforting and calming tone in her voice. She dropped her hand and searched for the one she had held so tightly earlier, once they linked together, she felt a gentle squeeze. "I know it was a mistake, that's why I wasn't prepared to let it destroy us. There's no one better for me than you, you just need to go in there and try and make them believe that."

"It sounds easy."

"I can come with you if you want?" Emily suggested, running her thumb across the back of her girlfriend's hand. Suddenly the closeness started to feel right to her again. She didn't want to rush off whenever Naomi got close, she didn't want to push her away. All Emily wanted to push away was the whole nightmare they had just hauled themselves from. "I'll sit with you, if you don't want to face her.."

"It's okay." Naomi assured her, giving another gentle squeeze to the hand she was holding. "I think it's best if I do this on my own. Just me and your Mum. You understand don't you?"

"Yeah." She nodded in answer. "You ready?"

**

Emily and Naomi entered the Fitch household through the front door and as it closed behind them, someone immediately appeared from the kitchen.

"Emily, kid. Good to see you, come give your old Dad a hug, eh?" Rob Fitch stood, smiling as he held his arms out towards his Daughter. Naomi smiled as she watched, she already felt more at ease by his presence. He always was nice and welcoming and more importantly, he accepted her with his Daughter. She liked him. "Naomi, come in love. Do you girls want a cup of tea?"

"Er, no thanks." Emily answered, leading Naomi into the kitchen.

"Naomi?"

"Oh, no thank you."

"Just finished cooking, maybe you two could stay over for dinner?" Rob suggested, not completely aware of the awkward situation between the rest of the family. "James is staying over at his friends tonight, so there will be enough to go around. Unless you two girls have made plans already?"

"What is she doing in here?" The familiar tone of Jenna Fitch's voice, filtered from the hallway as she walked into the kitchen. "What are you both doing here?"

"Jen." Rob warned, placing the wine bottle back on the work top. "Not now love, Please."

"You do know what she did to Emily, don't you?" She carried on, Naomi not finding the chance to let her voice be heard the way she wanted. "She cheated on her, Rob! Screwed. Her. Up. Em, deserves so much better than that girl."

"Fuck sake!" Emily attempted to interrupt but it went unheard, so she got louder. "Can you stop being so fucking selfish for just one minute? It's not about you! I didn't even want to come here but Naomi wanted to.."

"Oh Naomi wanted to?" She almost mocked. "Well what Naomi wants, Naomi gets."

"She wants to make an effort with you, which is more than you offered."

"Why should I make any effort?"

"Because she's my girlfriend." Emily answered back, sharing a quick glance with Naomi, who was staring right at her. "I love her and that is something you are just going to have to get used to because it's never going to change."

"Ten minutes." Jenna responded, unimpressed by the declaration of love she had just heard. "Ten minutes of my time, Naomi. Then that is it. We'll use the front room."

**

Naomi hadn't been in the Fitch front room that often, only twice if she remembered rightly. She could hear the muffled voices from the kitchen as she walked along the room, looking at the family photographs on the wall. One always caught her eye. The same one that had twice done before.

--

"_Everyone is out."_

"_So we're alone?" Naomi replied, gently biting down on her bottom lip. _

"_Hmm, it looks that way." Emily gently tugged her girlfriend by the hand, drawing their bodies closer together and placing her arms loosely around her neck. "Why, what are you suggesting Miss Campbell?"_

"_What do you think?" She smiled, leaning forward and crashing their lips together for a heated, loving moment. Taking control, Naomi carefully edged them backwards, pushing Emily against the door until it clicked shut. "If your Mum gets back.."_

"_She'll have a fucking heart attack." Emily joked, leaning forward to return the kiss she was just given. She pulled away moments later, Naomi taking a step backwards to allow her away from the door she was just backed into. "I should go sort out my bag, that way when I tell her i'm staying with you for a few days, we can just leave."_

"_Fuck, Em!" Naomi laughed, ignoring her girlfriend's last comment as she picked up the photo that had caught her eye. "Why have I never seen this before?"_

"_Oh fuck. Give it back, Naomi!" She demanded, rather playfully as she bit down on her lip. "Give it back right now. It's not funny!"_

"_Baby Emily." She teased. "It's cute."_

"_Stop it." She pleaded through giggling as she tried to reach out to take the photograph back and once she'd grabbed hold of it, Naomi grabbed the chance for another passionate exchange in the Fitch front room. "You're never seeing that photo again."_

–

Yet here she was, looking at it with such love and fondness like she had done before. If Emily knew, she'd probably react the same way as before. Get all embarrassed, red faced and demand that she stopped looking at it. It brought a smile to her face, one that faded when she heard the front room door click shut from behind her.

"I was right about you." Jenna spoke first before Naomi had time to turn herself around. "I always knew you would hurt her. Screw her up."

"I haven't screwed her up." She responded and placed the photograph back in its rightful place before she turned. "I fucked up. I broke her heart, I know. I don't need you or Katie or anyone else to tell me that because every time I look at her, I see how much I hurt her and it kills me."

"Why can't you just leave her alone, Naomi?"

"Because I love her." Naomi answered, telling herself to be confident. Last time they were alone together, she fled and ran as fast as she could but not this time. "When we got together, I got so scared because she's the only person i've ever let into my life. She could ruin it in a minute. I didn't want to have an argument, so I went to that stupid open day without telling and...."

"You cheated with that girl."

"It wasn't as simple as you're making out. That thing with.... the girl, it just happened. I hate myself for it and if I could make it all go away, I would but I can't. I can't change the past but I can try and make up for the mistakes i've made."

"And is that what Emily has agreed to?" She asked, arms still folded.

"Emily knows how I feel about her. I made a stupid mistake that meant nothing to me and because of it, I nearly lost everything." She started to struggle. Her emotions threatening to get the better of her.. God, that was the last thing she wanted right now. "Whether you like it or not, that's what Emily is to me. She's everything. She's my life. My whole world. She's all I have ever wanted and she's all i'm ever going to need."

"Emily might trust you but..."

"I didn't come here to try and get you to like me." Naomi quickly interrupted. "I came here for Emily. What you're doing is hurting her, can't you see that? She can't help who she is and if you stopped judging you'd see that she's still the same. She hasn't changed but you think she has and you keep pushing her away."

"I never wanted her to move out so soon." The confession and soft toned voice, surprised the younger girl who kept quiet to allow Jenna to continue. "Place doesn't feel the same without her around. Katie misses her Sister.."

"I haven't taken her from you, you know?"

"Is Mexico still happening?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "We weren't going forever. Emily wants to see the world. She wanted out of here."

"And what do you want, Naomi?"

"Me? I want Emily." She replied gently, feeling a little more at ease than she was before. "I'll go wherever she does. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy again, to see that smile on her face, to hear that laugh I love but it won't be the same if you don't accept who she is."

"Was it really your idea to come here?"

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. "Like I said, I didn't do it for me. I did it for Emily." She finished and realised that the ten minutes she had been given were up. "Stop pushing her away and just accept what she wants. She'll respect you a lot more for it."

**

"I heard my name." Naomi smiled, entering the kitchen to interrupt the conversation Emily was having with her Dad. She quickly jumped off her chair and approached her "You talking about me again?"

"Are you okay?"

"Em." She laughed, placing her hand on Emily's arm. She was worrying. Naomi knew when Emily would worry. The little expression on her face was always the same. It was cute, she noted. It made her want to reassuringly kiss her but then she remembered where she was and decided against the idea. "We just talked, don't worry."

"I didn't hear raised voices."

"Like I said, we talked. I said everything I had to."

"So you two going to stay over for dinner then?" Rob asked, interrupting the pair as he set about sorting out the food he had previously prepared.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Emily responded before being cut off by another voice.

"Stay Emily." Jenna said simply as she entered back into the kitchen. It caught her by surprise. It caught all of them by surprise. "Naomi too. You can both stay. If you haven't already made plans?"

"No... Er... We haven't... I mean, we can stay for dinner."

"Good. Well, sit down. I'll get us some drinks."

As her Parents made themselves busy in the kitchen, Emily gently took hold of Naomi's arm as she was making her way to the table. She pulled her to the side and a little bit closer to her own body, watching as her girlfriend lightly bit on her bottom lip, half attempting to hide her smile. Naomi knew what was coming next.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Emily asked quietly. Naomi was right. "You only had ten minutes."

"Ssshh, i'll tell you when we get home." Her hand reached out and Naomi lovingly touched the ends of Emily's red hair. "We're being watched, you know?"

"Get used to it. You'll get questioned all through dinner."

"That's okay."

"Just be thankful James isn't here. Little perv would have a fucking field day."

"I can imagine." Naomi giggled and turned serious soon after. "She's still death staring me, maybe I shouldn't touch you."

"Or maybe we should give her something to stare at." Emily replied, a sudden cheeky glint in her eye. Naomi just had time to notice before she found herself responding to the kiss she was receiving from her girlfriend. Even though she knew full well that Jenna wouldn't approve, she couldn't help herself from giving in. She placed her hands on either side of Emily's face and deepened the kiss further, something she knew she was being begged for by the red head. Moments later they pulled apart, Emily still having that cheeky look on her face as she reached for a hand. "Now, we can have dinner."


End file.
